Stay
by rosie-sky
Summary: During a movie night, Izzy lets a secret she'sbeen keeping from Gwen, in an unexpected way. Pairings listed inside. For AerisSerris.


Title- Stay

Disclaimer- I own nothing. How can a 17 year old be owner of an extremely popular cartoon series?

Notes- So this idea came to me randomly one day and I decided to type it. And it's a just cause fic for Aeris Serris. Hope you like it! I am so random. This will be a two-shot or a three-shot, I still haven't decided on the length...And the story is told in Izzy's POV, unless I change my mind. Now, enjoy the first chapter!

Pairings- Izzy/Gwen, Duncan/Noah and others mentioned later.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**(Izzy)**

I sat on the couch, beside my Gothic roommate, watching as a man ran away from the killer.

The movie was so bad it was laughable.

You would think with all of the technology available they could make a better movie. Or hire a team of capable make-up artist to do a better job.

Regardless, I let out a snicker as the man fell to the ground and eventually decapitated by the killer.

Yes, there may be something wrong with my brain.

I heard Gwen let out a small laugh and mumble something about how fake it all looked as she popped a popcorn kernel into her mouth.

Yes, it was a typical Saturday night.

Gwen and I would watch bad horror films all night and ingest copious amounts of junk food and rate the movies on how horrible they were before we crashed sometime early Sunday morning.

Not that I minded much.

I liked spending time with my gothic roommate.

Why was that?

Sure, she was good company, but there was another reason.

I, Izzy Rivers, was helplessly head over heels for Gwen Jones.

I always have had a crush on her, ever since I first saw her on the island back when we were on Total Drama Series. But somehow as the years progressed the feelings got stronger.

Sure I've had boyfriends but they didn't really mean anything. All I wanted was the Goth beside me on the couch.

I moved to Toronto two years ago, to relocate closer to university. And I was naturally banned from staying at the campus dorms, because of an incident which involved a chemical accident and ended up in a fire.

So I moved to a nice apartment the only problem was I was a part time worker and a part time student so with that kind of income, I would require the help of someone. So I placed an ad and to my surprise Gwen was the one who was answered it.

When I told Noah, he rolled his eyes and Duncan laughed saying it was a sign from the heavens.

Somehow, those two, as well as Eva, figured I had feelings for Gwen by the third season.

I need to find dumber friends…or remove their brains surgically and put in ostrich brains….

I tried to make subtle advances at the Goth, but she never thought anything of it. She probably brushed it off as me being...well…me.

"Okay, so that was the worst horror movie we've seen tonight, by far." Gwen said as the credits started rolling. She turned to me and smiled at me and added, "What did you think?"

"I dunno… Gwenny," I tell her in teasing manner, "I saw you hide at some of the gory parts."

Her mouth went open and I could only stare at her lips and wonder how it would feel to kiss her.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I deducted that I needed to pay Duncan and Noah a visit. Maybe gaming with those two would keep me busy.

"I did not." Gwen managed to say.

"Yes you did..." I say in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't." Gwen said, "That's an insult to me."

"I swear I saw you cover-" I was cut off by a popcorn kernel being flung at me, hitting me in between the eyes.

"Hey!"

Gwen just gave me an innocent look and popped popcorn into her mouth.

"It slipped." The gothic beauty muttered.

"That was uncalled for." I say before I started laughing. She followed suit.

"So do you want to call it a night or...do you want to pop another C-rate, horrible horror flick in?"

Grinning, I give her an answer, "I'm not even close to calling it a night."

Gwen got up from her spit on the couch shaking the kernels that were on her clothes.

"That's why I like about you red." She said as she walked over to the DVD player.

I watched her with interest, and I apparently got lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Gwen calling out to me. Or notice that she was right in front of me.

"Earth to Izzy." She said snapping her fingers in front of me to get my attention.

I finally snapped out of my daydream and looked up at Gwen who was in front of me- hands on my forehead, just like my mother used to do when I was younger.

"Hmm," she said, "your face is red but you don't feel feverish."

"I'm fine, well physical that is because mentally I don't think I'm sane in that department." I told her with a laugh, removing her hand from my forehead.

She leaned in so she was face to face and stared at me intently.

Cocking her head to the side, "Okay, what's a matter?" my roommate asked.

Damn her, she knew me to well. But I decided to play it off.

"Do you think the R.C.M.P. will stop searching for me?"

"You already dealt with that issue back in season 3. Now tell me what's up."

"You look real sexy when you're mad." Stupid word vomit...but it seemed to work.

The Goth opened her mouth to speak but closed it. The sound of her cell phone ringing caught her attention as she had her attention to it. Excusing herself, Gwen walked over to the kitchen where her cell phone was and answered.

Sighing in relief I settled in my spot on the couch and started thinking about Duncan as a doll. Which then got me thinking, who's the man in Duncan's relationship, him or Noah?

Gwen reappeared moments later. Cranking my neck to see her, as she was behind me, I ask, "Who was that?"

"Geoff." she huffed out.

Curse that man. I'd have to tie him up strip him down spank him and torture him. That or ship him of to Cuba…Hmm…

Harsh? No, he interrupted my time with Gwen.

"Do you have to go?" I pouted. She nodded and ruffled my hair.

"I'm afraid so, my red headed friend."

"Can't you just ditch him?" I asked.

"He said it was important."

"Oh… alright." I huffed out.

What could I do, I'd have to retreat now.

"I'll be back later," she said getting her jacket from the closet in the hallway, and then walked over to me, "so I owe you a movie- or two."

Feeling spontaneous, something I was known for, I got up from my spot on the couch and walked closer to her, so that her body was trapped between the wall and my body.

"Oh, you owe me more than a movie or two."

"Oh?" she asked, her blue painted lips parted in an_ O_, before she continued with her question, "how about swinging for a box of donuts?"

"Now, you know that that only works for big O, not me."

"Then what works on Izzy's? "

"I think you know..."

She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side clearly confused.

Before either of us could stop it, I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Notes- So? Did you like it? Did it suck? Should I continue? Let me know in a review that is if anyone read this! Till next time!


End file.
